BBM in Love
by Afra onyx
Summary: Ini hanya kisah dengan tokoh perempuan yang menyukai kakak kelasnya.\\"Ya ampuun, lo nge-stalk instagramnya lagi? gak bosen apa!" "Bukan nge stalk, cuman nambah wawasan." \\ "INO! Mas Sasuke nge-invite gue!"\\ Hanya kisah cinta seperti remaja jaman sekarang. Warning:Non baku, gaje, OOC, dll Mind to read and rnr? :)
1. Chapter 1

Ino memandangi Sakura yang notabene adalah sahabat sejatinya itu. Ino mendengus kesal tatkala menyadari sahabatnya itu sedari tadi hanya berkutat dengan ponselnya. Cih!

" _OMG hellooo! What the hell with you, forehead_!? Lu sedari tadi hanya diem en main hp mulu. Demi alis tebal punya pak Gai, ini kantin, _darling_! Setidaknya makan tuh mie ayam pesananmu!" akhirnya Ino pun meledak.

"Hn." Sakura masih berkutat dengan hp nya dan tidak menanggapi serius ledakan sahabat pirangnya.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Oh _damn_! Nyebelin! Semenjak lu ngesir kakak kelas yang namanya Sasuke itu lu jadi nyebelin tau!"

"Oh ya?"

Ino menggerutu dan bibirnya mulai komat-kamit untuk memberikan mantra kutukan untuk sahabat _pink_ -nya itu.

"Ck, sebenernya lu tu lagi ngapain sih?" Ino pun segera bergerak mendekati Sakura. Dan ia pun sweatdropp seketika.

"Ya ampun, Sakura. Lu dah berapa kali nge- _stalk_ _instagram_ -nya, heh? Gak bosen-bosen apeh?!"

"Gue enggak nge- _stalk_ , okey. Cuman nambah wawasan aja." Sakura pun akhirnya memasukkan ponselnya ke saku _blazer_ -nya. Ia pun segera memakan mie ayam pesanannya yang dari tadi tak dipedulikan olehnya.

"Asem lu! Lagian ya, denger-denger si Kak Sasuke ituh cuek begete sama cewek. Nah, bakalan susah tingkat dewa bikin dia klepek-klepek. Lagian lu kan banyak cowok yang ngiler kalo liat lo. Kenapa harus si cowok super es itu sih yang lu taksir?" Ino mulai nyerocos. Bahkan Author yakin Sakura pasti kena semprotan dan basah kuyup (digepokIno-_-)

"Denger ya, Ino sahabat tersayangku. Kalo di iklan sih, Cinta Itu Tidak Pandang Bulu. Mas Sasuke itu kakak kelas yang wow banget tahu. Memang di SMAN Konoha 4 ini banyak cowok kece, tapi cuma mas Sasuke yang bikin aku jatuh cinta," balas Sakura yang matanya kini berubah menjadi lope-lope.

"Ah, terserah lu deh. Kalo gue sih tetep abang Sai yang selalu di hati," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum bangga. Wajar, pacar barunya.

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

Mie ayamnya pun tidak terasa sudah habis. Sakura pun kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tempat persembunyian(?).

Wah kolom notifnya pun sangat banyak. Dan ia pun menggeser kolom notif itu ke bawah untuk melihat apa saja yang ada di kolom tersebut. Ternyata beberapa notif di _Path_ , notif _chat_ LINE dari Lee si fans sejati Sakura, pembaruan aplikasi, dan ada satu undangan dari BBM. Sakura memilih melihat undangan dari BBM tersebut.

Dan mata hijau cerahnya membulat sempurna.

 **SASUKEren**

 **Saya ingin mengajak anda mengobrol di BBM.**

"INO! Mas Sasuke invite aku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BBM in Love**

 **By Afra Onyx**

 **SasuSakuSasuSakuSasuSaku**

 **Romance/Humor**

 **Warning: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, gaje, garing, banyak mengandung unsur BBM (android), nonBaku, jika Flame harap Log in yah karena kalo tidak kata orang itu pengecut :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hepi riding en enjoy it~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semenjak kejadian Sakura menerima undangan BBM seorang Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki super duper nge- _trend_ di SMAN 4 Konoha yang menjabat sebagai ketua tim Basket sekolah, Sakura sering malu-malu kucing jika ia berpapasan dengan Sang Idola. Apalagi Sakura masih kelas X dan Sasuke sudah kelas XII. Pastinya kan malu jika berpapasan dengan laki-laki yang disukai apalagi itu kakak kelasnya.

.

.

"Ino! Ngapain sih lu nyeret-nyeret gue kaya gini!?"

"Udah lu nurut aja ama gue."

Sakura pun hanya pasrah ketika Ino menyeret dirinya. Dan ternyata Sakura di seret menuju lapangan basket di halaman belakang sekolah. Dan Ino pun mengajak Sakura untuk duduk di bangku penonton paling depan yang memang keadaannya ini sangat ramai dipenuhi siswi. Banyak siswi yang kini telah sibuk berdandan dengan bedak super tebal atau lipstick yang berwarna mencolok.

"Wow wow wow. Sebenernya ada apa sih? Liat, mereka banyak yang berdandan kaya _zombie_ ," bisik Sakura kepada Ino yang sekarang sudah duduk.

"Liat aja sendiri. Bentar lagi ada kejutan buat lo. Dan entar lo harus ber-terima kasih ke gue karena gue udah mesenin tempat paling depan. Lu tau nggak, susah tau minta tolong ke Karin biar kita dapet tempat paling VVIP kaya gini." cerocos Ino panjang kebar. Well, memang benar. Butuh perjuangan super berat untuk meminta tolong kepada perempuan seperti Karin. Karena Karin merupakan siswi paling garang dan sangar. Dan sialnya, ia yang menjabat sebagai ketua Sasuke fans club. Itu membuat Sakura malas bergabung dengan grup norak tersebut. Padahal ia sudah menobatkan dirinya sebagai fans setia seorang Sasuke. Sebenarnya sih, ia tidak hanya nge-fans, melainkan perasaannya itu mulai tumbuh. Apalagi setelah kejadian di mana Sasuke meng-invite-nya.

"Hahaha, lha terus, kok akhirnya lu bisa naklukin si Nenek Gayung itu?"

"Gue sogok pake lulur dengan merk ternama se jagad raya. Lu tau kan, dia itu nge-jaga banget kulitnya. Jadinya ya dia mau nolongin gue," jawab Ino enteng.

"Ah, _Forehead_! Lihat deh siapa yang dateng!"

Sakura pun menoleh mengikuti arah pandang Ino. Dan ia pun megap-megap di tempat. Dapat ia lihat team Jaguar —team basket SMAN 4 Konoha itu memasuki arena lapangan basket.

"I-i-in-Ino! Jangan bilang team Jaguar mau latihan basket buat pertandingan bulan depan." Sakura jadi gugup seketika.

"Memang iya. Gimana? Lo seneng kan? Lo jadi bisa modus level _hard_ ke pangeran es lu itu." Ino tersenyum ke arah Sakura. "Lagian gue juga ikut seneng kok. Buat refreshing aja liat cowok-cowok ganteng lagi latian."

Sakura merona. Rasanya dirinya benar-benar dimabuk cinta. Dari tempatnya ia duduk, Sakura dapat melihat secara jelas anggota team Jaguar yang tengah melangkah nemasuki arena lapangan. Dan semakin terdengar jeritan-jaeritan histeris dari para siswi.

"Kyaaaaaa mas Neji! Semangat eaaah!"

"Waaaaa gara-gara Gaara aku jadi mimisan nih. Sekseeeh!"

"Kyaaaa Saskeey muah muah loooove youuu!"

"Kyaaaa Kak Kibaa! Dirimu bagaikan pangeran william!"

"Kyaaa kyaaa! Mas Nartooo!"

"Buset dah! Mas Narto kan Pak CS disini," ucap Naruto mulai mendribble bola nya.

"Mungkin kalian mirip," komen Neji datar.

"Asem lu! Jangan karena rambut lu lembut kaya iklan shampoo lu ngehina gue kaya gini!" Naruto berteriak kesal. Ia pun melempar bola basketnya ke arah Neji. Berharap bisa menghantam wajah sok kegantengannya Neji.

HUP

Tentu saja Neji bisa menangkapnya dengan gesit. Ia menyeringai. Dan itu membuat Naruto tambah badmood.

"Betewe, seperti biasa fans Sasuke paling mencolok ya. Iri gue ama lu." kata Kiba seraya ngrangkul bahu Sasuke.

"Hn. Resiko cogan," balas Sasuke datar. "Hn. Kita mulai sekarang!"

Team Jaguar pun langsung memulai latihannya. Mereka tak menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan gaje dari kursi penonton. Memang terkadang Naruto yang paling narsis. Bila ia mampu memasukkan bolanya ke dalam ring, maka ia akan mengedipkan salah satu matanya ke penjuru penonton yang selalu meneriaki namanya.

Sementara tokoh utama kita, yaa siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno Sakura. Ia terus saja memandang takjub lelaki impiannya itu. Dan Ino hanya ikut berteriak untuk sekedar menyemangati. Dan sebuah ide jahil terlintas di pikiran Ino.

"HOI KAK SASUKE! SEMANGAT YAH! ADA SAKURA LOH DI SINIII!"

"Eh! Apaan sih lu!"

Sakura sibuk menjitak kepala pirang Ino. Sedangkan Sasuke yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari tempat Sakura dan Ino, reflek menoleh ke sumber suara. Namun, itu tidak lama. Kemudian ia kembali fokus kepada latihannya. Dan hanya Sasuke dan Author yang tahu bahwa ia merasa lebih semangat.

"Lu itu aneh-aneh aja. Gue kan jadi malu." Sakura terus ngomelin Ino sambil menjitak kepala Ino berkali-kali.

"Stop! Stop! Lu tu keterlaluan banget sih sama gue! Harusnya tuh lu terima kasih sama gue. Gue tuh masih sayang sama kepala gue tau. Lagian ya, tadi Kak Sasuke sempet noleh ke sini lho. Wah gue yakin pasti entar dia nge-BBM lu." Ino mulai nyerocos panjang lebar. Dan mau tidak mau, Sakura harus kena semprotnya. Lain kali sebaiknya ia harus memakai helm jika ia berbicara dengan sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Ga mungkin lah dia nge chat aku! Lagian dia kan cuek banget. Palingan dia nge-invite aku cuman buat nambah kontak BBM nya," ucap Sakura kembali fokus modusin Sasuke.

"Yaelaah. Kuker banget. Lagian orang kaya Kak Sasuke gamungkin kaya gitu. Dia pasti nge-invite lo gara-gara sesuatu. Percaya deh ama gue," ucap Ino.

"Yayayaya."

Dan mereka berdua pun mulai fokus pada pandangannya masing-masing. Sakura masih seperti awal. Modusin Sasuke dan kadang-kadang merona ketika ia melihat Sasuke berpose yang di matanya terlihat seksi. Sedangkan Ino masih berteriak sesuai dengan apa yang ada di otaknya. Misalnya seperti 'Kya awas jatuh Kak Naruto!', 'Kya! Kak Neji rambutmu awas kesangkut!', dan lain-lain. Yah, ada kalanya Sakura mendadak sweatdropp mendengar jeritan gadis di sebelahnya itu. Kadang-kadang ingatkan kepada dirinya untuk membawa kaos kaki untuk menyumpal mulut Ino.

 **~Lalalalalala~**

Malamnya, Sakura tengah duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tengah rumahnya yang mewah. Di atas pangkuannya terdapat mangkuk ukuran _large_ dan di dalamnya terdapat _pop corn_ manis. Tangan mungilnya sudah beberapa kali mengambil dan memasukkan _pop corn_ tersebut ke dalam mulut mungilnya dengan gerakan lambat.

Sedangkan manik hijau zamrudnya memandang serius tv yang berjarak tiga meter dari sofa yang didudukinya. Well, ia sedang menonton film Jurassic World. Ia sedang sendirian di rumah. Dan berakhir dengan gadis itu memilih menonton film.

"Woo woo! Ck, cepat kaburr!" pekik Sakura histeris. Sepertinya dia mulai kebawa suasana, bung!

Ding Ding!

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas sofa berdering dan disertai dengan getaran. Menandakan ada BBM masuk. Sakura pun segera meraih ponselnya dengan cepat. Dalam hati ia terus berharap itu adalah BBM dari Sasuke.

Sakura segera memencet tombol di bagian samping ponsel. Dan layar hitam pada ponsel itu berubah menjadi menampilkan foto seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Well, saking cintanya, gambar Sasuke lah yang dijadikan gambar kunci layar.

Sakura segera mengetikkan sandi ponselnya. Dan ia pun menarik kolom notifnya. Daan...

Ternyata benar! 1 pesan BBM dari SASUKEren!

Sakura segera memencet ikon BBM. Sakura sungguh tak sabar. Dan...

.

.

.

.

Krik krik...

Sasuke ternyata hanya mengirim Broadcast-an atau alias pesan BC an yang berisi tentang ucapan mohon maaf lahir dan batin(?). Dan Sakura lemas seketika.

"Huweeee PHP banget sih. Gue kira dia nge-Hai. Taunya malah BC-an. Huweeee."

Sakura rewel seketika. Ia mulai menggerutu tidak jelas. Memang sih, PHP itu ketika ada tanda chat bbm dan ternyata itu hanya BC an saja. (Author setujuu)

Dan Sakura pun menaruh ponselnya dengan sedikit kasar. Ia kembali fokus dengan film-nya. Sedangkan tangannya mengambil pop corn dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya dengan gerakan cepat. Dan mulutnya sibuk mengunyah dengan galak. Tanda-tanda orang ngambek.

DING DING

Sakura menoleh ke arah ponselnya. Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya dan kembali menatap TV nya. Ia kembali memakan _pop corn_ dengan tenang. Namun, baru beberapa kali ia menyuapkan _pop cornya_ ke mulut mungilnya, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia tergoda dengan rasa penasarannya.

Sakura pun meraih ponselnya itu. Dilihatnya kolom notif dan ternyata 1 pesan BBM dari SASUKEren. Sakura tak mau senang dulu.

'Pasti BC an lagi,' pikirnya dengan wajahnya yang datar padahal hatinya sedang harap-harap cemas.

Sakura segera menekan icon BBM. Dan...

..

..

..

 _Emerald_ Sakura melebar seketika.

" _WHAT_! MAS SASUKE NGE-PING GUE!?"

Sakura langsung berdiri dengan matanya yang melotot ke arah kayar ponselnya. Sedangkan popcorn-nya berjatuhan di mana-mana.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Or delete?

.

.

Ketemu lagi sama ane.

Gak tahu mood nulis ane tiba-tiba bergelora.

Jadilah fic aneh bin gaje kaya ginii.

Hue huee garing yaa

Lanjut or delete?

Thanks for reading

And mind to rnr? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura memunguti _pop corn_ yang berjatuhan di sofa dan karpet. Sedangkan bibirnya terus komat-kamit.

"Mas Sasuke nge-ping gue. Gue harus gimana? Ya ampun gue deg-deg an deh. Ah, jangan-jangan cuma kepencet. Ah, tapi ga mungkin kepencet. Hauwaa, kok jadi baper."

Sakura akhirnya berhasil memunguti seluruh _pop corn_ ke dalam mangkuknya. Ia pun kembali duduk di atas sofa dan menaruh kembali mangkuk berisi _pop corn_ di atas pangkuannya.

Sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk memegang ponselnya. Kedua maniknya setia memandangi layar ponselnya yang menampilkan chat BBM Sasuke.

"Gue mesti jawab apa ya?" gumam Sakura bingung setengah mati. Tetapi akhirnya, ia pun mengetikkan jawabannya.

 **SASUKEren:**

 **PING!**

 **Saki Haruno meong:**

 **Ya?**

Kata orang sih kalau kita di chat orang yang disukai, maka kita tidak boleh terlalu bergairah. Kita harus menjaga image dulu. Dan itu yang dilakukan Sakura. Maka ia membalas 'Ping!'-annya Sasuke dengan jawaban cukup singkat.

Sakura gigit jari sambil menunggu balasan dari sang Pujaan. Film Jurassic World sudah tidak dihiraukan oleh dirinya lagi. Pikirannya sudah melayang membayangkan jika nantinya ia jadian dengan Sasuke. Kyaaa! Baper deh.

Ding Ding

 **SASUKEren:**

 **gpp.**

 **Saki Haruno Meong:**

 **Gmn sih.. Aneh deh**

 **SASUKEren:**

 **kmu tu yg aneh**

 **Saki Haruno Meong:**

 **Ya kamu mas. Masak nge-ping tanpa sebab**

 **SASUKEren:**

 **panggil nama aj. Masalah?**

 **Saki Haruno Meong:**

 **Ya udh deh. Yaiyalah**

 **SASUKEren:**

 **Y**

Ininih yang Sakura takutin. Memang chat dengan orang yang cueknya bukan main itu susah. Karena 'Y' itu jawaban paling horror jika lagi chat dengan pujaan.

 **Saki Haruno Meong:**

 **Display Name-mu alay deh :p**

 **SASUKEren:**

 **Emang keren.**

 **Lha km pake meong" an segala. Aneh**

 **Saki Haruno Meong:**

 **Narsis.**

 **Kan sini suka kucing.**

 **SASUKEren:**

 **Kn emang ak keren. Gk percaya? Bsk samperin klsku!**

 **O. G tny**

Sakura merasa baper sekaligus sedikit kesal. Baper karena Sasuke mengatakan untuk mendatangi kelasnya. Yah walaupun itu pasti gak serius. Dan kesal karena jawaban juteknya.

 **Saki Haruno Meong:**

 **Kuker amat ke kls mu. :p**

 **Hmm**

 **SASUKEren:**

 **Bsk kamu olahraga kan? Gw samperin gmn? Biar tau klo gw ni keren**

 **Saki Haruno Meong:**

 **Weh. Emang km tau aku yg mn? Oo iya aku kn agak terkenal :p**

 **SASUKEren:**

 **Tai.**

Sakura melotot seketika.

"HUEEEE! KENAPA MAS- eh! KENAPA SASUKE MISUH IN GUEE!?"

Sakura berdiri dengan pop corn yang tersebar di mana-mana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BBM in Love**

 **By Afra Onyx**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuSakuSasuSakuSasuSaku**

 **Romance/Humor**

 **Warning: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, gaje, garing, banyak mengandung unsur BBM (android), nonBaku, jika Flame harap Log in yah karena kalo tidak kata orang itu pengecut :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hepi riding en enjoy it~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huee kampret! Gue jadi galau plus merana gini kan. Gue jadi kena sial deh. Huft~ gue harus pungutin nih _pop corn_ lagi. Arghhh."

Sakura terus ngomel tidak penting seraya memunguti _pop corn_ untuk kedua kalinya. Ia mencoba bekerja cepat agar bisa mengomeli Sasuke. Ya walaupun ia sekarang galau, ia tetap tidak terima dikatakan 'Tai' oleh Sasuke. Kan sakitnya tuh di sini.

Nah! Akhirnya selesai juga kegiatan Sakura sebagai pemulung-eh! Maksudnya kegiatan Sakura untuk memunguti _pop corn_. Sekarang, saatnya menyidang si Uchiha Sasuke.

 **Saki Haruno Meong:**

 **Kok malah aku dikatain TAI sih! Kan aku bilang aku agak terkenal tuh cmn sekedar kidding!**

Hanya menunggu sekitar 2 menit, ponsel Sakura pun berdering.

 **SASUKEren:**

 **Sori typo td.**

 **Mksdku ak TAU km yg mn**

Sakura pun mau tak mau bernafas lega. Ternyata hanya typo. Hahahaha, ia pun terkekeh. Well, memang kampret moment itu ketika kata 'Tau' typo menjadi 'Tai'. Bener gak?

Dan Sakura mau tak mau lagi-lagi baper karena Sasuke mengetahui dirinya. Well, memang sih Sakura lumayan terkenal, akan tetapi ia tetap bangga dirinya diketahui oleh sang Idola ter-nge-trend di sekolah.

 **Saki Haruno Meong:**

 **Kukira km ngatain aku..**

 **Weh tak kira km g tau aku**

 **SASUKEren:**

 **Y**

 **Km lmyn terkenal d angkatanku**

 **Saki Haruno Meong:**

 **Weh. Masak to?**

 **SASUKEren:**

 **Y. Ngefly pasti**

 **Saki Haruno Meong:**

 **He biasa aja i**

 **Lagian kalo terkenal jg ga bikin msk surga**

 **SASUKEren:**

 **Hmm.**

 **Dh mlm bobok sana**

 **Saki Haruno Meong:**

 **Ya deh. Km jga bobok sana..**

 **SASUKEren:**

 **Ak entar, msh mau nemenin bokap ronda**

 **Saki Haruno Meong:**

 **Ow y udah.. Bye..**

 **SASUKEren:**

 **Ok. :)**

.

.

Sakura memasuki kamarnya dan langsung melompat ke ranjangnya. Lihat apa yang selanjutnya ia lakukan.

"KYAAAA! SASUKE NGIRIM EMOT SMILE!"

Berteriak gaje, senyam-senyun sendiri, memerah, kadang-kadang nutupin muka pake bantal. Inilah penyakit cinta putih abu-abu. Sungguh terlalu.

"Besok gue harus cerita ke Ino. Pasti dia sirik hehehehew," gumam Sakura cengar-cengir sendiri.

Sakura pun akhirnya tertidur dengan tersenyum. (kayak di film2 gituu)

.

.

.

Pagi telah tiba, SMAN 4 Konoha sudah mulai dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi yang mulai memasuki area sekolah. Sudah ada juga yang nge-genk di wilayah tertentu. Namun, kita langsung saja ke tokoh utama kita, Haruno Sakura.

Sakura memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan senyum cerianya. Langkahnya terlihat semangat hari ini. Mungkin BBM-an dengan Sasuke semalam memberikan efek magis kepadanya. Senyumnya bahkan disunggingkan cukup lebar. Cukup membuat ia mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari setiap murid yang melihatnya. Seolah berkata 'Nih orang kesambet ya?'

Tetapi Sakura sepertinya tidak peka. Yaaa gimana mau peka? Pikirannya aja udah melayang-layang.

Sakura memasuki kelasnya dan langsung duduk di sebelah Ino yang sedang membaca majalah fashion.

"PAGIII BEBEEEB!"

"Widiih! Lu bisa gak kalo menggonggong jangan di telinga gue. Bisa-bisa gue budheg selamanya gara-gara elu. Lagian kok lu pagi ini kaya baru aja kesambet sih?! Cengar-cengir gitu. Mau pamer gigi lu rapi ga kaya Elli Sugigi hah?!" Sepertinya Ino salah. Bukannya yang menggonggong itu Ino sendiri?

"Ah berisik amat sih lu. Lagian Elli Sugigi tu siapa gue gak tau itu siapa," balas Sakura mencoba berpikir keras siapa itu Elli Sugigi. Apakah itu model ataukah penyanyi baru.

"Itutuh artis Indonesia. Udah lupain tentang Elli Sugigi. Yang penting, cepet ceritain kenapa lu cengar-cengir kaya gitu?" tanya Ino sambil menutup majalahnya dan memandang serius sahabatnya itu.

"Lu tau gak-"

"Nggaaak."

"Ck, gue blom selesai, Neng! Pokoknya kemaren malem tuh gue baper tingkat dewaa~"

"Hah? Baper? Hmmm pasti ini tentang Kak Sasuke kan?" tuding Ino tepat di depan batang hidung Sakura.

"Yup! Betul sekali. Kemarin itu dia nge-Ping gue. Widiih gue gelagapan banget. Dan akhirnya kemaren gue agak akrab deh ama dia. Oooh iya, jugaan waktu itu gue disuruh tidur gara-gara udah malem. Care banget kan! Trus terakhirnya gue dikasih emot senyum gitu. Huwaaaaaa baperr buangett!" Jiwa kecerewetan Sakura muncul deh.

"Cieee yang lagi seneng plus baper. Gue iri tau. Kayanya cerita cinta lu mulus bener," komen Ino memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Yaelaaah lu jadi orang sirik bener sih. Bersyukur aja kali. Lu dah enak dapet gebetan setia kaya Kak Sai," ucap Sakura yang sebenarnya merasa senang sahabatnya itu iri.

 **KRIIIIIIIING KRIIIIIIIIIING!**

"WOY WOY! SEGERA KUMPUL DI LAPANGAN BASKET BELAKANG! UDAH DITUNGGU PAK GAI!" teriak Shino sang Ketua Kelas.

Yang lain hanya menyahut asal-asalan. Siswa kelas X-A pun segera menuju ke lapangan belakang. Termasuk Sakura dan Ino.

Sesampainya di lapangan basket yang berada di halaman belakang, siswa kelas X-A pun segera berbaris dua banjar ke belakang. Sedangkan Pak Gai yang berada di hadapan mereka mulai menjelaskan tentang permainan basket. Ya pertemuan kali ini, kelas X-A akan bermain bola basket.

"Psst! Liat tuh di bangku penonton ada Kak Sasuke," bisik Ino yang langsung membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya tegak.

"Hah!? Mana?"

"Itu looh di sana. Ituu tuh yang lagi duduk-duduk ama team Jaguar. OMG dia ngliat ke sini. Wohohoho!" Ino heboh sendiri melihat Sasuke telah melihat ke arah dirinya dan Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura langsung menundukkan wajahnya saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ah, malu-malu kucing rupanya.

"Dan team terakhir adalah Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Lee, Shino Aburame, dan Ten-ten."

Sakura yang merasa namanya disebut hanya mendongakkan kepalanya sebentar lalu kembali menunduk.

"Bentar Pak Gai! Saya mau tanya. Kan ada 7 kelompok, berarti kelompok terakhir gak kebagian lawan dong. Terus, bagaimana?" tanya Lee dengan tangan kanannya yang terangkat.

Pak Gai mengusap dagunya dengan dahi berkerut. Sakura dan Ino yang juga merupakan team terakhir ikut mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan Lee.

"Lawan kita aja, Pak!"

Entah berkah atau malapetaka, terdengarlah teriakan dari arah bangku penonton. Itu suara Namikaze Naruto. Seluruh murid X-A menoleh ke arah Naruto. Banyak yang berteriak histeris saat menyadari jika demikian, maka mereka mendapat tontonan gratis Team Jaguar akan bermain basket. Sedangkan team terakhir hanya bisa menelan ludah masing-masing. Termasuk Sakura.

"Nggak bisa!" Entah kesambet apa, kalimat itu meluncur saja dari mulut Sakura. Bahkan ia setengah berteriak.

"Loh kenapa, dek? Ada Sasuke lho!" jawab Naruto nyengir. Dan setedik kemudian mendapat jambakan dari belakang.

"Asem lu, Sas! Gue masih sayang rambut gue!" teriak Naruti dengan suara khasnya yang membahana. Kedua tangannya mengusap bagian rambut yang ditarik Sasuke.

"Hn. Gue kira rambut palsu."

"Tunggu pembalasan dari gue. Waspadalah! Waspadalah!" ancam Naruto sok masang muka horror ke arah Sasuke. Selanjutnya ia kembali menatap ke arah murid-murid X-A khususnya Sakura."Gimana? Mau gak nglawan kita? Lagian ini juga cuman permainan. Kita gak akan main kasar kok."

"Enggak us-"

"Mau kok Kak. Boleh kan, Pak Gai?" Ino langsung memotong ucapan Sakura. Ino tidak menghiraukan tatapan mematikan dari gadis di sampingnya.

"Well, okelah. Lagian kalian juga bisa minta ajarin mereka. Yasudah kita mulai pertandingannya! Team 1 melawan team 2!"

Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Namun senyumnya lenyap seketika saat kakinya diinjak oleh Sakura dengan _full power_.

"WAADOOH! Asam lu, Sak! Gue kira kaki gue ketiban gajah. Sakit tau! Kalo kaki gue gepeng bakal gue gundulin rambut lo!" Ino mulai menyemprot Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap Ino kesal.

"Kok lu nge-iya-in tawaran Mas Naruto sih! Gue kan belom mempersiapkan diri berhadapan ama Sasuke!" marah Sakura dengan suaranya yang lebih rendah.

"Tumben lu gak pake 'Mas'. Hayooo! Pasti kemaren-"

"Ck, itu ga penting. Pokoknya gue ga mau kaya gini. Lu tau gak, gue bisa gagap kalo berhadapan langsung ama dia. Bisa-bisa nanti gue latah yang enggak-enggak. Kan malu-malu in!" Sakura masih ngomelin Ino.

"Sekarang giliran gue nanya sama lo. Lu mau gak jadian sama kak Sasuke?"

Sakura diam sebentar. "Ya pastinya mau lah."

"Nah, makanya gue bantuin. Lo cukup hargai gue yang mau bantu lo. Lagian gue juga seneng kalo lu akhirnya bisa jadian ama Kak Sasuke," ujar Ino dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dadanya.

"Ya tapi kan-"

"Udahlah lu gak usah pake tapi-tapi an. Pokoknya lu sama Kak Sasuke-"

"Waah waah.. Pada nggosipin Sasuke nih ceritanya."

Mampus! Ino dan Sakura dengan gerakan kilat langsung berbalik dan mendapati Naruto berdiri dengan salah satu alisnya yang terangkat.

"Ngg-ano.." Sakura mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk menghindari kecurigaan Naruto.

"Ahahahaha, mukamu kaya orang yang ketauan maling. Lagian jangan se-serius itu kali. Ah, namamu Sakura kan? Dan dia itu..."

Ino sedikit menekuk wajahnya ketika kakak kelasnya yang lumayan nge-trend itu mengetahui nama sahabatnya tetapi tidak mengetahui namanya. "Gue Ino."

"Oke-oke. Sambil nunggu giliran kita, ngobrol yuk sama kami. Kayaknya nggosip lebih seru kalo banyak orang," ajak Naruto dengan nada akrab.

"Ah nggak us-"

"Okelah, untung juga bisa ngobrol sama cogan-cogan kaya kalian." Lagi-lagi Ino memotong ucapan Sakura. Dan lagi-lagi dirinya merasakan adanya tatapan horror dari sahabat pink-nya itu.

"Ahahaha oke-oke, ayo!"

Sakura pun hanya menghela nafas dan mengikuti langkah duo pirang yang sudah mulai melangkah. Mereka bertiga menghampiri Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Mereka sedang asyik membicarakan tentang hal-hal mengenai game sambil duduk melingkar.

"Boys! Liat siapa yang gue bawa!" Naruto berujar dengan cempreng. Ia pun menyuruh kawan-kawannya untuk memperlebar lingkaran agar Sakura dan Ino dapat bergabung.

"Wah wah wah kalian Sakura sama Ino kan? Well, kalian cukup terkenal," ucap Kiba.

Sakura dan Ino hanya nyengir.

"Dan kemaren kalo gue gak salah ngliat kalian nonton kita latihan ya? Bener gak sih?" tanya Neji.

"Ya. Ino nih nyeret-nyeret," jawab Sakura mencoba agar tidak canggung.

"Lho kan gue nyeret-nyeret lo biar lo seneng keles," balas Ino dengan suaranya yang cempreng.

"Cieee biar bisa ngliat Sasuke ya?" goda Naruto.

"Apaan sih." Sakura mencoba tidak merona untuk saat ini.

"Hahahaha, salting niiih saltiiing," tambah Kiba membuat suasana menambah panas.

"Jugaan siapa yaa yang kemaren nyari tau PIN nya Sakura nyampe nge-stalk FB-nyaaaa?" tambah Gaara ikut-ikutan.

"Rese lu." Ahahaaa Sasuke merona cieh.

"Wahahahaha gak usah gengsi kali, Sas. Kalo gengsi lu ke-tinggian bisa-bisa Sakura berpaling ke gue," canda Naruto seraya merangkul Sakura yang berada di sampingnya.

"Tch, mana mau dia sama lu," balas Sasuke tajam.

"Idiiih... Songong amat lu! Emangnya dia mau apa sama lu!?" ujar Naruto.

"Menurut lo! Lepasin rangkulan lo. Gak liat apa dia sekarat sama bau lo," kata Sasuke berusaha menampilkan muka datar andalannya.

"Alaaah bilang aja lu jeles. Bilang jeles aja gengsi." Naruto pun melepaskan rangkulannya.

Sakura hanya menjadi saksi bisu pertengkaran mulut antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Sakura melirik Ino yang sibuk selfie dengan Kiba.

"Ck, berisik lu!" Sasuke pun berdiri.

"Oy mau kemana lu?" tanya Kiba yang sudah selesai selfie dengan Ino.

"Latihan. Heh Sakura!"

Sakura yang tiba-tiba namanya dipanggil oleh pangerannya itu mendongak. Ia benar-benar kaget dan setengah tidak percaya ia dipanggil oleh sang pujaan. Hatinya nge- _fly_ bukan main.

"Daripada lo diem aja, temenin gue latian." ucap Sasuke masih menatap datar Sakura.

Sakura gelagapan setengah mati. "Hah?! Aku-"

"Ck, jangan banyak bicara!" Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura secara lembut. Tidak dengan kasar.

Dan Sasuke pun menyeret Sakura untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"CIEEEEEE LATIAN APA PDKT TUH!"

"MAU BERDUAAN AJA HARUS BILANG SOK MAU LATIAN PLUS DITEMENIN! GENGSI LU SAS!

"SASUKE MAH GITU ORANGNYA!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ketemu lagi dengan sayaa ;)

Word nya udah banyak kan?

Wekekekekek

Gimanaa? Gimanaa?

Ripiuw lagi aja ya! ;)

.

.

Terimakasih untuk para reviewer dan para reader sekalian.

Terima kasih juga untuk para silent reader sekalian karena sudah mampir :)

.

.


End file.
